Southville
Southville is a town that naturally grew out of an NPC village, located towards the south of Unterganger City. As an NPC village, it is the closest (formerly second closest) to the city center. On October 2018, Southville was incorporated into Unterganger City, becoming one of its wards. The village is jokingly called Jewville by some players, and welcome signs on the village entrances make a reference to this with its slogan "Land of Happy Jews". Furthermore, its streets are named after the Twelve Tribes of Israel and the village well is named after the Patriarch of the Tribes, Jacob. It is an important location in the Rail Transit Network where the South Line and the Templer Line form an interchange at Southville Station. To the north of Southville is the Spleef Arena grounds, and to the south is Deepwood Motte. Some time in in 2015 players have noticed significant increase in the village population; whether it's due the new 1.8 breeding mechanics or someone spawning a bunch of them is unknown. This have had the adverse effect of iron golems infesting the area, particularly on the motel grounds. Later still, but prior to mid-2018, more buildings were added to the village, effectively turning it into a sizeable town. Places of interest ;Bar :Converted from the old Southville Station as the new station was built to accommodate the new Templer Line. Named by tudor "Evgenyi's Tap and Tack". ;Southville Motel :Built by Molster and tudor facing the main axis road just outside of Southville for worn-out travelers. Recently the hobo villagers have taken a liking of the motel and swamped the grounds. ;Market :Selling pumpkins, melons and cattle. ;Church :Built by tudor, ironically despite the village's Jewish connotation. ;RT Station :The South Line and Templer Line interchange here. From this station one can go to the City, Vzorkic Pyramid, Deepwood Motte and beyond. ;Steak house :Built by tudor in a style similar to the bar. It is basically a restaurant that serves diverse kinds of steak. Tudor got the idea from a restaurant with a similar name in his town. Station Southville Station is a main transport hub in the Rail Transit Network. It is located towards the southwest corner of the town and serves the South Line, the Templer Line and the Loop Line. The new revamped station features sophisticated track switching mechanism that allows carts from the Templer Line to transfer to the South Line heading towards RT Central. From these lines one can go north towards RT Central, south towards Garfield, east towards Tagor and west towards Athyras, Canabai, Weston, and onwards to the CNR Peridot Line towards Altholz and Levanski. Gallery Placeholder Trivia *Molster replaced the sandstone roads with coarse dirt as proof that roads do exists on desert villages even though it's very hard to see (between sand and sandstone). *A wither battle was fought nearby (by Fegelein1906 and then-novice Molster). Traces of the battle include visibly-patched houses and nearby craters (later filled with water by MTM) Category:NPC Villages Category:Towns